Rutina
by cathy87
Summary: Que pienas Light sobre la rutina que controla su vida? y que tiene que ver L en esto? SLASH


**Disclaimer:** ni Death Note ni sus personajes me pertenecen, y no obtengo ningún beneficio económico escribiendo esto.

**Advertencia:** esto es slash y lemmon, es decir, relaciones hombre/hombre, así que si no te gusta mejor no sigas leyendo, también contiene algunos spoilers de la serie.

_Quiero agradecer a mi mejor amiga y ahora beta reader __Giuseppa3__, gracias por todo tu apoyo…_

**Rutina**

Un día más encerrado entre esas cuatro paredes, un día más haciendo lo mismo, investigando todas las posibles pistas acerca del caso Kira, aunque la pista fuera muy pequeña había que hacer todas las comprobaciones necesarias, un día más rodeado por el equipo de investigación, un día más soportando los silencios en la sala, un día más viendo a L comer dulces sin parar, un día más soportando esa manera suya de sentarse, de tomar las cosas… un día más encadenado a él…

En serio¡cómo odiaba la rutina!, estaba harto de hacer lo mismo día tras día, comenzaba a hacérsele muy difícil manejar toda esa situación, él no era Kira!!! con un demonio, estaba harto de tener que hacer todo junto a Ryuuzaki, era un tipo sumamente extraño, todas esas manías que tenía lo incomodaban sobremanera, pero tenía que soportarlo, todo para acabar con esa estúpida teoría de que él era Kira, aunque ciertamente a veces no recordaba algunas cosas que supuestamente había hecho y dicho, no se explicaba como fue capaz de tomar ciertas decisiones, como por ejemplo el haber comenzado una relación con Misa, ellos no tenían nada en común!!! simplemente no lo entendía.

Después llegaba la noche y bueno, al fin y al cabo, él era un ser humano normal, necesitaba dormir, aunque Ryuuzaki parecía no pensar lo mismo, cada noche iban a la habitación y como ni siquiera en estos casos Ryuuzaki permitía que se separaran, tenían que dormir en la misma cama, porque la cadena que unía las esposas no era tan larga. Odiaba admitirlo, pero esta parte del día era la peor, como al parecer Ryuuzaki no necesitaba dormir, (o tal vez no podía, debido a todo el azúcar que consumía a diario) se quedaba a veces sentado a su lado, en esa posición extraña, viendo al vacío, pensando, o bueno, al menos eso suponía… Le incomodaba que el se quedará despierto y el tuviera que dormir, al principio se le hizo muy difícil, pero tenía que descansar, así que tratando de no pensar en que Ryuuzaki estaría ahí viéndolo por la noche, se rendía ante el cansancio…

Aunque hubo un día en que al abrir los ojos, se encontró con Ryuuzaki mirándolo fijamente, muy cerca de su rostro, se asustó tanto que inconscientemente se hizo hacia atrás, pero no se dio cuenta que estaba en el borde de la cama, por lo que terminó cayendo de espaldas al suelo, y como aun seguían unidos por las esposas Ryuuzaki también perdió el equilibrio y cayó sobre él, sus rostros quedaron a escasos milímetros de distancia, y Light vio un brillo extraño en los ojos de Ryuuzaki, no sabía que era exactamente, pero le produjo un escalofrío…

- R-r-ryuuzaki, quítate de encima – dijo Light tartamudeando un poco, aunque tratando de sonar autoritario.

- ¿Te lastimaste Light-kun? – preguntó Ryuuzaki preocupado aun sin levantarse.

- No, estoy bien, pero levántate de una buena vez – demandó Light ya un poco desesperado, esta situación no le gustaba.

- Pero ¿Por qué te pones así Light-kun? – le preguntó acercándose de nuevo a su rostro - ¿acaso te pongo nervioso?

- N-n-no se de qué estas hablando Ryuuzaki – dijo Light evitando su mirada.

- Lo sabes perfectamente bien Light-kun, no me mientas, últimamente te has comportado de forma extraña, a veces pareces irritado y luego estás como ido, dime que es lo que te pasa!?! – demandó Ryuuzaki.

Y bueno, para que negarlo, Light sabía exactamente que quería decir Ryuuzaki pero es que ni el mismo se lo explicaba, de un tiempo a la fecha cada vez que tenía a Ryuuzaki cerca se sentía nervioso, no podía pensar con claridad, y cada vez que lo miraba fijamente, su mente quedaba en blanco, es por eso que odiaba esta rutina, tenía que alejarse cuanto antes de Ryuuzaki y borrar esas sensaciones, siempre había estado en control de todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor, y este cambio, está sensación de estar perdido, sobrepasado por sus emociones, no le gustaba para nada, tenía que escapar, pero como escapas de ti mismo???

Tenía miedo de reconocer que es lo que le estaba ocurriendo, porque esos sentimientos, esas sensaciones, eran completamente nuevas para él, no sabía como manejarlas, quería retenerlas pero se le hacía cada día más difícil, y más ahora con Ryuuzaki tan cerca, tal vez él tuviera todas las respuestas, tal vez si era buena idea contarle todo a Ryuuzaki, saber que pensaba él…

- Veras Ryuuzaki… - comenzó un tanto titubeante Light – no sé como explicarlo, ni siquiera sé que es lo que me pasa, pero de algún modo, creo que me siento atraído hacia ti – declaró al fin, aun evitando su mirada.

Ryuuzaki tomó su barbilla suavemente, y lo obligó a verlo, notó que Light estaba ligeramente ruborizado y esto hizo que una gran sonrisa se extendiera por su rostro, era simplemente adorable… (NA: tan kawaii nn !!!) Entendía las dudas de Light, él mismo también las había tenido, aun recordaba como es que todo este lío comenzó…

-------------- Flashback (L's POV) ---------------

Desde que comencé a escuchar toda la historia de cómo misteriosamente muchos criminales comenzaron a morir de ataques al corazón, supe que ahí había algo extraño, comencé con la investigación y muchos problemas surgieron, la desconfianza entre la policía, la sospecha de que hubiera alguien entre ellos que fuera Kira, que Yagami Light se convirtiera en el principal sospechoso, que fuera el hijo del jefe, mi repentina obsesión hacia ti…

Porque si, lo admito me había obsesionado con Yagami Light, un excelente estudiante, popular en su escuela, atractivo, parecía que eras perfecto, y eso solo hacía que mis sospechas aumentaran, pero no tenía prueba alguna para demostrar que tú eras Kira, aunque estaba seguro que así era, y luego nuestra repentina amistad, eso me desequilibró un poco, en verdad que Light-kun era tan parecido a mi, pensamos de manera muy similar, empecé a preocuparse de no poder mantener esa relación controlada, me convenía acercarme a ti para ver si así averiguaba algo, pero al mismo tiempo no quería que mis sentimientos entraran en la ecuación… Tú mismo me diste autorización para encerrarte en esa celda y claro que acepté, tal vez fuera una buena oportunidad para aclarar todo, pero no sucedió como esperaba, un día de repente te arrepentiste diciendo que no eras Kira y que teníamos que sacarte de ahí, y aunque no quería, sentía que estabas diciendo la verdad, yo moría de ganas por liberarte, pero sabía que no era una decisión correcta, así que emplee otra jugada, fingir una ejecución, tu padre tuvo que aceptar, no tenía opción, y después de todo ya no tenía razones para mantenerte cautivo, pero aun así, la duda persistía, así que tuve que tomar medidas drásticas, sin pensar que algo así pudiera resultar de todo esto, te esposé a mi, obligándonos a ambos a compartir todo nuestro día, al principio fue incómodo, lo admito pero poco a poco, conforme pasaban los días me fui dando cuenta de nuevos sentimientos hacia ti, ya no solo era amistad, esa conexión que sentí contigo desde que te conocí se hizo mas intensa, ya no solo quería ser tu amigo, quería más, fue difícil al principio admitirlo, pero esos celos hacia Misa no eran normales, digo, ella tenía todo el derecho de tocarte, abrazarte, besarte, y yo no podía evitarlo, al fin y al cabo solo éramos compañeros, pero sentía mucha rabia cada vez que la veía cerca de ti, debía admitirlo, me había enamorado de ti…

Y estar esposados, compartiendo todo, lo hacía más difícil, no sabía si sería buena idea decírtelo, después de todo, aun sospecho que tu seas Kira, mas aún así, te amo, no puedo evitarlo, te adentraste en mi corazón sin haberlo notado, ahora es muy tarde y no puedo… no quiero sacarte. Por las noches siempre te observo, es tan lindo verte dormido, tan pacífico, te ves muy bello, y tu ya te ves siempre hermoso para mi, pero cuando estas durmiendo no tengo que fingir que te observo, pues no creo que te des cuenta, dormir a tu lado es un martirio y no sé cuanto tiempo mas pueda soportarlo…

Esta noche no pude soportarlo, me recosté a tu lado, acerqué mi rostro al tuyo y justo cuando había reunido el valor para besarte abriste los ojos, te asustaste y al retroceder caíste de la cama, jalándome en el proceso, y es así como estamos ahora, acabas de confesar que te atraigo, había notado tu nerviosismo a mi lado, pero no quería crearme falsas ilusiones, pero ya no hay duda, parece que no soy solo yo, tal vez si sea el destino el que nos halla puesto juntos…

-------------- Fin Flashback ---------------

Light no sabía que hacer, Ryuuzaki se había quedado así, sobre él, sonriéndole como si nada, eso no hizo más que aumentar su nerviosismo¿qué era lo que estaba pensando¿qué debía hacer ahora?

- Y-yo – comenzó a decir Light pero se interrumpió al ver como Ryuuzaki se inclinaba cerrando la poca distancia entre ellos, Light se congeló al sentir como Ryuuzaki unía sus labios en un tierno beso, eso era inesperado¿qué significaba eso?

Ryuuzaki no pudo aguantar las ganas de besarlo, tal vez así a Light se le despejarían unas cuantas dudas, lo sintió tensarse en el instante en que sus labios hicieron contacto, pero había esperado algo parecido, por lo que continuó acariciando sus labios con los propios tratando de transmitirle todo su amor.

Light empezó a relajarse dentro del beso, después de todo, eso no se sentía nada mal, al contrario, se sentía sumamente bien, comenzó a corresponderlo y cuando la lengua de Ryuuzaki empujó lentamente tratando de entrar a su boca sin siquiera pensarlo la abrió, dándole paso a la intrusa.

Ryuuzaki se alegró cuando sintió a Light corresponder al beso, y casi se le sale el corazón cuando logró entrar a explorar la boca de Light, sus labios tenían un sabor sumamente adictivo, lo más dulce que había probado, recorrió cada rincón de su boca, memorizándolo y queriendo retener ese sentimiento para siempre, pero la falta de aire se hizo presente y aunque no quería fue separándose poco a poco de Light hasta quedar solamente sus frentes unidas, tratando de recuperar el aliento.

Ese beso había sido increíble, nunca nadie le había hecho sentir eso¿sería amor¿o era simple atracción? Light no estaba seguro, cuando se dio cuenta que Ryuuzaki aun lo observaba fijamente un gran sonrojo cubrió su rostro, y apartó la mirada.

Ryuuzaki estaba encantado, verlo sonrojado y avergonzado sin duda era una delicia, hacía que le dieran ganas de tirársele encima, pero eso aun debía esperar, no quería asustar tampoco a Light-kun, así que optó por hacer algo diferente pero que esperaba hiciera sentir mejor a Light-kun, lo abrazó…

Light se sintió de pronto arropado por el cuerpo de Ryuuzaki y eso no hizo mas que confundirlo debido a las sensaciones que ese abrazo produjo. Tenía que saber que es lo que estaba pasando con Ryuuzaki.

- Ryuuzaki¿por qué estas haciendo esto? – preguntó Light aun sin separarse de Ryuuzaki.

- Ya que tú fuiste sincero y me confesaste que te sientes atraído por mí, pensé que lo mejor sería confesarte también mis sentimientos, yo te quiero Light-kun – dijo Ryuuzaki separándose y viéndolo a los ojos.

- ¿Me quieres? pero ¿cómo es que estás tan seguro? – preguntó Light.

- Desde hace tiempo que llevo sintiendo algo especial por ti Light-kun, pero tenía miedo de decírtelo porque no sabía como reaccionarias - confesó L.

- No sé que decirte Ryuuzaki, es cierto que me siento atraído por ti, pero no sé si esto sea amor, estoy confundido – replicó Light.

- Está bien, no tienes que decírmelo ahora, pero ¿por qué no consideras el darme una oportunidad de convencerte de que sí me amas? – preguntó esperanzado Ryuuzaki.

Light dudó por un momento¿sería buena idea aceptar lo que Ryuuzaki le proponía? quería decir que si, pero tenía miedo de salir herido, aunque si no se decidía nunca podría salir de dudas, así que reuniendo valor aceptó.

Ryuuzaki feliz lo volvió a estrechar con fuerza y esta vez Light también devolvió el abrazo, se sentía seguro entre esos brazos…

- Pues bien, Light-kun, es hora de prepararnos para comenzar el día – dijo Ryuuzaki alegremente mientras se ponía de pie extendiendo una mano luego para ayudar a Light.

Y así, tomando su mano iniciaron esa extraña relación, al principio Light no sabía como actuar con Ryuuzaki, pero la confianza volvió y pronto ya estaban hablando como siempre, aunque había ahora cierta conexión especial entre ellos, ya no solo se preocupaban por el caso, sino también por ellos como personas, Ryuuzaki se convencía cada día de su amor por Light y Light comenzaba a rendirse a sus sentimientos también, por la noche se la pasaban besándose hasta dormirse, porque a pesar de que Ryuuzaki se moría de ganas de hacerle el amor a Light no quería apresurar las cosas, iría a su ritmo, pero Light también comenzaba a sentir la necesidad de otra clase de atenciones, y una noche fueron mas allá de simples besos…

Comenzó como siempre, con un beso apasionado por parte de Ryuuzaki que hizo gemir a Light, Ryuuzaki se arriesgó a introducir una mano bajo la playera de Light y al no ser rechazado comenzó a acariciar su piel directamente, Light no se quiso quedar atrás y comenzó también a subir la camiseta de Ryuuzaki, pronto ambos estaban desnudos de la cintura para arriba, besándose con pasión, Ryuuzaki comenzó a descender, entreteniéndose un poco en el cuello, lamiendo y succionando mientras que Light lo único que podía hacer era aferrarse a Ryuuzaki jadeando, eso se sentía endemoniadamente bien. Al conseguir esa reacción Ryuuzaki siguió con su recorrido deteniéndose en los pezones, acariciándolos y lamiéndolos hasta hacer que se pusieran duros, las manos de Light tampoco estaban quietas y fueron descendiendo por su espalda y pecho acariciando toda su piel, Ryuuzaki se entretuvo otro tanto en el ombligo de Light mientras iba desabrochando sus pantalones, los cuales deslizó después, quedando Light únicamente en boxers, para estar en igualdad de condiciones, Light también retiró los pantalones de Ryuuzaki, ambos estaban igual de excitados y eso saltaba a la vista, Ryuuzaki besó de nuevo a Light mientras una de sus manos se aventuró dentro de la ropa interior para tocar directamente la erección de Light, quien gimió ante el contacto, Ryuuzaki comenzó a acariciar el miembro de Light habiendo retirado su ropa interior, primero la punta y luego de arriba abajo, Light gemía y se retorcía ante su toque, haciendo que él mismo se excitara aún más, poco a poco lo fue empujando hacia la cama haciendo que se recostara en ella por completo, después de volver a besarlo, bajó de nuevo hasta besar la punta del miembro de Light quien no pudo retener un jadeo, Ryuuzaki comenzó a lamer toda la extensión del miembro para después introducirlo en su boca completamente, pronto inició un movimiento de arriba hacia abajo que tenía a Light completamente enloquecido, gemía y se aferraba a las sabanas como si la vida le fuera en ello, pero sentía que el fin estaba cerca…

- Ryuu-zaki voy ahhhh v-voy a – intentó decir Light.

Pero Ryuuzaki no le prestó atención y siguió lamiendo y en ocasiones succionando hasta que con un sonoro gemido Light se vino, derramando su esencia que Ryuuzaki tomó como si fuera un riquísimo dulce. La respiración de Light era sumamente irregular y Ryuuzaki volvió a besarlo dejándole probar su propio sabor, Light devolvió el beso, y queriendo retribuirle un poco a Ryuuzaki comenzó a acariciar su miembro aun endurecido, a lo cual Ryuuzaki solo atinó a gemir, las atenciones de Light estaban llevándolo rápidamente al límite, pero no quería que esto terminará tan rápido, quería hacerle el amor a Light, claro, solo si el estaba de acuerdo, así que reuniendo toda su fuerza de voluntad detuvo a Light, quien extrañado esperaba una explicación…

- Light-kun ¿puedo hacerte el amor?

Ante tal pregunta Light se quedó sin palabras, todo esto era mucho más especial de lo que había imaginado, al lado de Ryuuzaki se sentía muy feliz, ahora estaba seguro, quería entregarse por completo a ese sentimiento, quería compartirlo todo con él, no importaba nada más, por lo que no hallando las palabras adecuadas para expresarse se limitó a besarlo suavemente. Ryuuzaki se alegró mucho al ver que Light aceptaba, y sin querer esperar más convirtió ese casto beso en uno mucho más apasionado para continuar besando su cuello, descendiendo, acariciándolo…

Light no se quedaba atrás, y también besaba y acariciaba a Ryuuzaki, de pronto Ryuuzaki se incorporó y sacó una botellita de la mesa de noche, la abrió y derramó un poco del líquido en sus dedos, después volvió a besar a Light para distraerlo y comenzar a acariciar su entrada, arriesgándose a introducir un dedo, Light se tensó un poco al principio pero conforme Ryuuzaki empezaba a moverlo de manera circular se fue acostumbrando, pronto Ryuuzaki introdujo un segundo y después un tercer dedo, continuando con los movimientos para hacer que Light se relajara y preparándolo para lo que seguía, cuando sintió que Light dejó de sentir dolor para dar paso al placer sacó sus dedos de su interior para colocarse de una manera más cómoda entre las piernas de Light, sujetando sus rodillas para hacerlo un poco más fácil, Light trató de relajarse para evitar en lo posible el dolor. Ryuuzaki comenzó a introducirse lentamente, pero a la primer muestra de molestia de Light se detuvo para dejarlo acostumbrarse, y comenzó a besarlo para así distraerlo un poco, y así continuo, introduciéndose lentamente para no lastimarlo, cuando estuvo por completo adentro espero un momento hasta que el mismo Light comenzó a moverse dando a entender que estaba listo, Ryuuzaki no lo hizo esperar más y comenzó con un ligero vaivén, que pronto fue aumentando de velocidad en cuanto tocó un punto dentro de Light que lo hizo gemir más fuerte, siguió aumentando la velocidad, procurando tocar ese punto en cada embestida.

Era impresionante, nunca había sentido algo así, ninguno de los dos esperaba que las sensaciones fueran tan fuertes, el placer recorría cada partícula de sus cuerpos, y pronto, a pesar de que ambos no deseaban que eso terminará, el clímax los alcanzó, primero a Light seguido inmediatamente de Ryuuzaki quien al sentir estrecharse el interior de Light terminó derramándose dentro de él, ambos gimiendo el nombre del otro. Aún con las respiraciones agitadas Ryuuzaki salió cuidadosamente para recostarse a su lado, atrayéndolo para abrazarlo, cubriéndose con las sábanas…

Ahora comprobaba que era cierto lo que había escuchado una vez, el mejor momento era ese, compartir esa intimidad, sentía que no podía ser más feliz, la persona que mas amaba le correspondía, el mundo podría venirse abajo y a él no le importaría, todo estaba excelente así…

- Ryuuzaki – comenzó Light lentamente buscando sus ojos - te amo…

Se había equivocado, si podía ser más feliz, solo dos palabras y su corazón había dado un vuelco, no podía pedir más…

- Yo también te amo Light – dijo abrazándolo fuertemente.

Y así, abrazados ambos se rindieron finalmente al sueño, después de todo, todavía tenían que trabajar al día siguiente.

Cuando Light despertó esa mañana por un momento se sintió desubicado, pero al sentir ese brazo rodeándolo todo volvió a su mente, y una sonrisa se extendió en su rostro, tal vez a partir de ese día la rutina no sería tan mala…

- Fin –

·······························································

NA: Bien, que les pareció, espero que el lemmon haya quedado bien, al principio iba a ser un drabble pero antes de que me diera cuenta se había extendido a esto.

Muchas gracias a las personas que me dejaron un review en "Pesadilla o sueño" lamento no haber podido contestarlos todos pero claro que los leí y sepan que me impulsan a seguir adelante, espero volver pronto con otra historia… Gracias por leer…

Review???


End file.
